Holden
Holden is a student of Wellston High and a close accomplice of the school's King, Arlo. Appearance He is a tall student with spiked blue hair and reddish-orange eyes. He does not wear the school blazer and has his shirt tucked out. Gallery Personality Like most of the other students in Wellston, he looks down on those weaker than himself, including John. However, Holden stands out from the rest of the crowd by being the only non-Royal be close to Arlo and is one of the few people who appears to legitimately respect the King, unlike most other students. Plot Investigation Holden was walking with Arlo down the hallway when John bumped into the King. John apologized for not watching where he was going, but Holden wasn't satisfied with ending it there. John calmly insisted that he be allowed to go in order to make it to class in time for his test. Holden grew more offended with John's insolence, but Arlo told him to drop the issue and let John go. Chapter 18 Holden was puzzled by this course of action, considering that Arlo considered John to be a bothersome element in Wellston. Arlo asked Holden if he noticed anything off about John, though he couldn't come up with anything other than greasy hair. To help him along, Arlo asked what Holden would do if he were a cripple that had bumped into the King. He answered that, hypothetically, as a weakling he'd be careful not to bump into anyone, for fear of being beat up. Chapter 19 Holden was present when Arlo had gotten an update from Elaine regarding a task he had given her. Chapter 22 Suspension Holden and Arlo watched as John said goodbye to Seraphina before she was driven away for her suspension. Holden asked what they were going to do now that she was gone. Arlo told him they would wait for the news to spread and watch as the school broke John down bit by bit. Chapter 29 True Colours Holden was walking down a school hallway when he spied Isen looking out a window. He wondered what the reporter was up to. Chapter 41 Holden informed the King of Isen's snooping activities with a text. Chapter 45 Aftermath Holden was with Arlo as the King received a text from Remi asking if he had any free time after school.Chapter 60 As usual, Holden was accompanying Arlo down the hallway. He was talking, though Arlo wasn't really listening to what he was saying. Holden snapped him out of it, asking why he's been spacing out so much lately. Just as he was asking what was bothering him, John bumped into Arlo (AGAIN). Reflexively, Holden once again took it upon himself to grab John and tell him off for not taking care around his King. Just as he was about to teach John a lesson in respect, Arlo grabbed his arm and told him to stand down. Gripping him tightly, Arlo asked why someone as strong as Holden was doing wasting his time on someone as useless as John when he could be doing something productive. Holden and the surrounding onlookers were in too much shock to notice that Arlo was directing this question to John as well. Arlo declared that the situation was over, but Holden couldn't help but wonder what has gotten into him.Chapter 62 Change Holden was on his phone while waitng for Arlo by the school gate. Upon the King's arrival, he reported the second anonymous beatdown of a student. He explained that the victim happened to be the author of the article that exposed Seraphina's helplessness. When Arlo asked if there were any suspects behind the recent attacks, Holden reluctantly replied that everyone believed the King to have done it. Arlo took offense to these allegations, but Holden nervously explained that both attacks were connected to incidents that annoyed Arlo. He added that the main reason everyone was so certain was that Arlo was the only person around who could have beaten Zeke to such a degree. Arlo asked if Holden sided with the majority. He did not think Arlo was the type of person who would beat someone to near death and leave. Holden was concerned that the school's heirarchy would collapse with the recent events that have been going on, and that Arlo needed to save it by putting a stop to this mysterious attacker. He ended the conversation by asking if everything was alright with Arlo. It is not known what the King's reply was.Chapter 113 Capture Holden once again tried to get Arlo to relax, though Arlo insisted he was doing fine. They were then greeted by Elaine, who asked to see Arlo in private. Holden assumed that romance was in the air, and coyly obeyed Arlo's instruction to leave them be.Chapter 123 Joker The mystery student whose attacks had concerned Holden had come out into the open. The masked student, dubbed Joker, had so far defeated Zeke, Isen, Blyke, and even the high-tier Cecile. This winning streak against Wellston's top ranked students had left Holden on edge. The morning of Cecile's defeat, Holden relayed the gossip of how the next target was believed to be Remi. Arlo's passive attitude towards Joker was a red flag Holden couldn't help but point out, especially considering how Arlo used to quickly respond to any issues that would arise. Holden warned that if Arlo didn't do something soon, the panicked student body would lose faith in him. He offered to help find Joker, but Arlo turned him down. The King left to "think things through," leaving Holden more confused and concerned as ever.Chapter 144 As usual, Holden was accompanying Arlo as he roamed the hallways when a different student bumped into Arlo in a rush. Holden grabbed the student and demanded to know what the rush was. He answered that Joker's attack on Remi was underway in the East Courtyard. Arlo headed off to check it out at once. By the time they got there, Joker had beaten Blyke and Isen senseless because of their interference in the fight. Just as Joker resumed his focus on Remi, Arlo ordered Holden to find Seraphina and bring her over to watch. He added specific instructions to make sure she watched the fight. Chapter 154 Holden soon found her by the library with Evie, who was astonished by his presence. Holden explained his orders to escort her to watch the battle at the East Courtyard. Though puzzled, Seraphina followed him after hearing that Arlo wanted her there. When they got back to the window overlooking the courtyard, Arlo was no longer there. They looked down at the scene and saw that Arlo jumped into the fray in order to help Remi. Despite their best efforts, Joker eventually knocked Remi out for the count. Just as he was about to kick her when she was down, Arlo tackled him. Joker zapped him and threw him off with an Energy Beam. Seraphina fell to her knees after witnessing Joker knee Arlo in the face and smash him headfirst into the pavement, though the concerned Holden did not know why. Soon enough, Arlo was beaten unconscious like the rest of his team. Much to his dismay, Holden announced that Arlo has officially been ousted of his position by Joker. Chapter 155 Powers & Abilities Not much is known about Holden's abilities, but he is Wellston's 10th strongest student. Relationships *Arlo: Holden appears to be Arlo's best friend. Despite not being a Royal, he is often seen walking alongside the King even when school isn't in session. Though at first glance, Holden appears to be a mere lackey of Arlo's, threatening students for any perceived offenses. Their bond runs deeper than this, and Holden's proven himself a legitimate friend who respects Arlo for more than just his power (unlike most students). He has shown concern for the King on numerous occasions, and trusts his leadership despite any rumours that may circulate about his capability. In turn, Arlo allows Holden to speak his mind without repercussions. He's even protected Holden without his knowledge by preventing him from provoking the most dangerous student in school. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Elite-tier Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Wellston Students